


Your Fantasy

by thesirensong



Series: Dukexiety Week [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Werewolf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, day one of dukexiety week: halloween, dukexietyweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil is a werewolf who provides a modern wardrobe to monsters and the paranormal that find themselves waking up after a several year nap to help them blend in with modern day society to keep the paranormal world out of scrutiny from humans. His newest client though won't stop flirting and Virgil can't seem to keep himself from falling for the sweet words.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Dukexiety Week!](https://dukexietyweek.tumblr.com/) Day one is Halloween and gosh I hope I did this prompt well!!!!
> 
> Also you guys can always assume that Virgil is trans in my fics, I can't always fit it in but it's a thing.

Virgil loved Halloween. Some monsters viewed it offensive or rude, but as a werewolf he just thought it was cool he was able to walk around with his tail hanging out and his ears flipping every which way without humans questioning it. They just thought he was _really good_ at costuming.

Which… technically he was, but helping vampires who come out of one hundred year naps blend into human society to avoid monsters being hunted again wasn’t exactly the type of costuming people really expected.

Thankfully his current client had literally just woken up, and his Victorian era clothes weren’t questioned tonight either and Remus was free to look around and get himself more acquainted with the new world he’d woken up in.

“And you’re sure biting people for a meal is still forbidden by high council laws?” Remus asked, already getting the hang of talking like someone from the modern world.

It probably helped that Virgil refused to indulge his old timey speak and was doing his best to ignore every time Remus flirted with him.

“Dude. You’ve asked this like five hundred times now, yes it’s still forbidden. And _yes_ you’re still allowed to ask another monster to be a donor, and _no_ I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna accept your offer or not, I’ve got a job and a life there’s a lot to consider.”

Remus looked back at Virgil just as he smiled awkwardly at a kid who got really excited about his moving ears.

“You’re wagging your tail,” he commented, and Virgil flushed a bright red as he pushed his tail firmly against the back of his legs to keep it from moving.

“Shut up, you decided it was a good idea to take a one hundred year nap at the turn of the century and missed an entire era to get here.”

Remus grinned at him, and Virgil ignored his heart flipping because try as he may, he could _not_ deny the fact that Remus is really attractive.

Couldn’t a vampire die ugly for once? It’d make his job so much easier if every smile he got from a vampire client didn’t make his stomach drop and his face burn.

“To be fair, I didn’t willingly take that nap. I fell asleep and I suppose my body decided it was time for a new era. Good decision too, given it lead to me the prettiest werewolf I’ve ever seen.”

Oh god, the flirting is back.

“I can’t imagine you’ve met very many werewolves then,” Virgil mumbled, pulling up his hood and flattening his ears so it didn’t sit weird on his head.

It’s not that he didn’t believe he was good looking. As far as werewolves go, a lot he’s met didn’t bother trying to learn the proper hygiene for both their human body and their fur, but it was his only reaction when a _ridiculously_ hot vampire was flirting with him.

“Are you doubting the integrity of my words? Alright, how about we go into a den of werewolves and I drain the first one I see prettier than you.”

Virgil stopped walking for a second to stare at Remus, trying to figure out if he was serious or not, before sighing.

“No. Seriously? The closest den houses _my_ pack why the hell would I let you do that?”

Remus shrugged, looking ahead and looping his arm into the crook of Virgil’s elbow as he suddenly started walking, almost too fast for Virgil to keep up without tripping.

“Woah, where the hell are we going?” he asked, regaining his footing only for Remus to wink at him and pick up his pace again.

They went into the woods, though Virgil thought they could hardly be called that, and Remus didn’t stop for what felt like twenty minutes all the while not answering a single question Virgil threw at him.

“You don’t trust easily, do you Virgil?” Remus asked, finally slowing enough that Virgil could walk without stumbling.

“Well no? Monsters aren’t exactly trustworthy and humans are even _worse_.”

Remus just hummed before stopping with a small frown a few feet away from a fence.

“That’s… Well I suppose it has been one hundred years. I’ll have to find another spot then.”

Virgil pulled his arm from Remus’ grip and brushed himself off.

“If you want a lot of forested area, there’s a few spots I think in Europe you can manage that. But if you don’t wanna leave the continent you’d probably wanna go to more rural areas and make yourself a local legend or something.”

“Hm. And how would you feel housing a vampire in your den?” Remus asked, making Virgil look up at him.

The grin there was so full of trouble and yet Virgil’s heart flipped just like it’d been doing all night.

“Absolutely not. I don’t live in the den. I have an apartment and keep in touch with the pack regularly.”

Remus’ grin grew wider, and Virgil couldn’t tell if he regretted sharing that information or not.

“Well then, how about I live with you until you get my modern wardrobe figured out and I can find a place to stay.”

Virgil let out a long groan, because if he caved he was _definitely_ going to fall in love with this stupidly attractive vampire.

“ _Fine!_ Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up about me being your donor or whatever. Yeah you can stay with me for a few weeks.”

The grin on Remus’ face showed his fangs this time, and Virgil instinctively ran his tongue over his own canines before he let out a long sigh.

“I’m absolutely going to regret this. You’re lucky you’re cute,” he muttered, smiling the smallest smile when Remus snorted loudly in response.

He hoped this wouldn’t awaken anything in him, but Virgil didn’t really have his hopes high. Especially with how many times Remus almost made Virgil’s heart leap right out of his chest or get lodged into his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
